HANHUN SHORTFIC
by HunHan Baby
Summary: [[HanHun]] Drabble or Short Fic. Fluffy, hurt *maybe .Luhan x Sehun. Sequel update!
1. Chapter 1

HanHun

Author : Vevi Donghae

Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy reading Guys ^_^

.

.

* * *

"chagiya" panggil seseorang kepada namjachingunya.

"eumm" sehun. Si uke yang tadi dipanggil hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"hadap sini dong, hunnie" suruh luhan. Sang seme.

"ani" jawab sehun singkat.

"sehunnie ku yang manis dan cantik juga imut, tatap namjachingumu ini, ne" luhan mulai merayu sehun.

"aku sedang sibuk luhannie hyung. Kau tak lihat aku sedang menyalin tulisan yang ada dipapan tulis?" sehun tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada luhan.

"ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi saja" kesal luhan dan mulai beranjak dari kursinya.

"kau mau kemana hyung?" sehun memandang luhan sekilas lalu kembali menatap papan tulis dan juga bukunya.

"…." Luhan tak menjawab. Ia benar-benar kesal dan frustasi pada namjachingunya yang keras kepala ini. Tapi ia sangat mencintainya.

Luhan terus berjalan meninggalkan kelas yang sudah sepi itu, karna ini memang waktunya istirahat.

.

.

Karna tak kunjung dijawab sehun akhirnya mengalihkan pandanganya., "huhh menyebalkan. Kenapa malah pergi begitu saja? Setidaknya ia harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu tadi." Sehun menggembungkan pipinya lucu karena kesal.

"lagipula sebentar lagi aku selesai. Harusnya ia menungguku" lanjut sehun dan meneruskan acara tulis-menulisnya.

Selesai! Sehun melirik jam tangannya. 15 menit lagi waktu istirahat selesai. "uhh… aku lapaarrrr" gumam sehun sambil membereskan bukunya dan meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin sekolahnya

"luhannie hyung mana ya?" sehun entah bertanya kepada siapa. Ia sudah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen dan sekarang ia sudah kenyang.

Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat luhan. Pergi kemana kekasihnya itu. _'apa luhannie hyung marah karena aku tadi mengacuhkannya? Tapi ia juga balik mengacuhkanku tadi' dumel sehtiun dalam hati._

Pandangannya mengedar keseluruh penjuru kantin. Mencoba menemukan sosoknya. Namun nihil. Sehun tak kunjung menemukannya.

PUK

'_loh kenapa tiba-tiba gelap? Apa aku mendadak buta?' tanya sehun dalam hati. _Matanya mengedip-ngedip mencoba mencari cahaya. Ia tak sadar jika matanya ditutup oleh seseorang

"sehunnie" sehun bergidik geli saat ada yang meniup-niup lehernya. Salah satu daerah sensitivnya. Ia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman.

Tunggu. Ia seperti mengenal suara itu. Suara seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Luhan. Xi Luhan.

Ya. Xi luhan ada dibelakangnya.

Sehun mencoba menolahkan wajahnya ingin melihat luhan. Ia masih tak bisa melihat. Tapi-

"hyuuuung… singkirkan tanganmu" ucap sehun manja. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi luhan menutup matanya.

CHU :*

Bukannya menyingkirkan tangannya dari mata sehun, luhan malah lebih memilih untuk mencium bibir sehun yang mengerucut itu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak tergoda dengan bibir sehun yang tipis dan indah itu?.

Sehun menegang. Ia kaget? Tentu saja. Wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat yang sudah busuk (?) *justkidding. Sehun malu ternyata.

Luhan menyeringai. Ia melepaskan ciumannya bersamaan dengan melepaskan tangannya dari mata sehun. yahh, meskipun hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Tapi ia sangat senang. Bisa mendapat jatah gratis. heheheh

"kau kenapa hunnie? Sakit eoh?" tanya luhan. Ia tertawa dalam hati. Sehunnya tambah manis dan imut saja kalau malu begini.

"ya hyuuung.. jangan menggoda ku" sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap luhan yang sekarang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

Hening.

Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya dan luhan terus memandangi sehun. "eum. Hyung" panggil sehun pelan.

"Ne?" jawab luhan.

"ap- apa kau tak marah padaku?" sehun tergagap. Sebenarnya ia tak mau mennanyakan ini. Tapi jika tidak suasana akan terus hening.

"Ani. Kenapa harus marah?" luhan balik bertanya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum. Ternyata luhan hyungnya tak marah.

"Gomawo Hyung" ucap sehun lalu memeluk luhan.

"sehunnie" kini giliran luhan yang memanggil.

"wae?" jawab sehun. Ia masih dipelukan luhan. Pelukan yang membuat nya nyaman dan hangat.

"jika kita sudah lulus aku akan melamarmu. Apa kau mau?" tanya luhan sambil mengusap surai lembut sehun.

"ani. Aku tidak mau" jawab sehun .

Luhan kaget, "w-wae? Apa kau tak mencintaiku?"

"aku tidak mau menolak lamaranmu luhannie hyung" ucap sehun mantap sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menatap luhan.

Luhan tersenyum senang. Ternyata sehun menggodanya.

"isshhhh… dasar nakal. Beraninya kau menggodaku eoh?" tanya luhan sambil mencubit kecil hidung sehun.

Sehun hanya terkekeh, "saranghae hyung".

"aku lebih mencintaimu sehun" ucap luhan mengecupi surai sehun berkali-kali.

Tak sadarkah mereka jika ahn seonsaengnim telah mencak-mencak didalam kelas karna tak menemukan luhan dan sehun. _'berani-beraninya membolos pelajaranku'._

FIN

* * *

Ok ! ini GaJe nya kebangetan. Maafin kalo ada typo nya :D. ini fic HanHun gagal. :P . Aku minta pendapatnya? Ok?

Bagi yang udah baca review ne. kalo gak juga gak apa-apa. Review seikhlasnya aja.


	2. Prolog! Sequel

HanHun Sequel Prolog

Author : Vevi Donghae

Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terlihat mengucek matanya imut. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi kekasih tercintanya, Siapa lagi kalau bukan luhan.

* * *

_'ada apa dengan luhan hyung? Tidak biasanya.' _

_'kenapa luhan hyung tak menghubungiku? Jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengannya' aisshh.. sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran negative tentang luhan memenuhi kepalanya._

* * *

"bagaimana, apa ia melihatnya?" tanya luhan.

"eumm.. matanya bahkan berkaca-kaca" jawab xiumin.

* * *

"apa kau mau menikah denganku, hunnie?" luhan tersenyum sambil menggenggam kedua tangan sehun. orang yang sangat dicintainya.

sehun hanya terdiam. air matanya bahkan sudah keluar dari mata indahnya.

.

.

gimana pendek ya? namanya juga prolog. ~hehe

kalo reviewnya lebih dari 10 atau ngga min 10, aku publish 2 hari lagi. kalo ngga yaaa... baru kupublish kalo lagi mood,, *kkkk

ok deh chingu.. review ne~

dan mian belum bisa lanjut ff lainnya... masih dimuseumkan dulu soalnya :P


	3. Sequel

HanHun Sequel 1

Author : Vevi Donghae

Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun.

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

10 April 2013

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia terlihat mengucek matanya imut. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi kekasih tercintanya, Siapa lagi kalau bukan luhan.

Tidak diangkat. Sehun mencoba menghubungi luhan lagi, namun kali ini nomornya tidak aktif. Tak biasanya luhan mematikan ponselnya.

_'__ada apa dengan luhan hyung? Tidak biasanya.' _

Aha. Sehun baru ingat, bahkan sejak pulang dari toko buku luhan belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

_'__kenapa luhan hyung tak menghubungiku? Jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengannya' aisshh.. sehun menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran negative tentang luhan memenuhi kepalanya._

_'__oh sehun pabbo. Kau tak boleh berpikir seperti itu' gumam sehun dalam hati._

Sehun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk kuliah.

* * *

"ya! Luhan-ah kau curang." Sehun yang hendak menuju ke kelasnya berhenti ketika mendengar seseorang mnyebut nama kekasihnya. Apakah luhan hyung ada disana, pikir sehun.

Sehun segera menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, bahkan juga kebelakang. Matanya membulat ketika dirinya menemukan dua orang yang sedang berciuman. _'Seperti luhan hyung, luhan hyung berselingkuh?' batin sehun bertanya-tanya._

_'__ani. Itu bukan luhan hyung. Mungkin aku salah lihat, luhan hyung tak mungkin melakukan itu' sehun mencoba meyakinkan perasaannya. _

Segera ia pergi menuju ke kelasnya. Mungkin dengan serius memperhatikan pelajaran ia akan lupa dengan adegan yang tadi, pikir sehun.

"sehun sudah pergi" luhan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari xiumin.

"bagaimana, apa ia melihatnya?" tanya luhan.

"eumm.. matanya bahkan berkaca-kaca" jawab xiumin.

"baiklah, ayo pergi. Kita ada kelas" luhan mulai berdiri dan diikuti xiumin.

* * *

"luhan hyung kemana sebenarnya. Biasanya ia menunggu didepan kelas jika sudah jam segini." Sehun mulai menggerutu. "huhh, aku kekantin dulu saja kalau begini"

.

.

Saat tengah asyik memakan nasi goreng kimchi yang tadi dipesannya tak sengaja mata sehun melihat luhan yang tengah memasuki kantin. Sehun tersenyum karna ia pikir luhan akan menghampirinya lalu meminta maaf karna tak menghubungi dan tak menunggunya didepan kelas. Sehun terkikik kecil memikirkan hal itu.

Namun, senyum itu sirna saat luhan melewati mejanya begitu saja. Sehun menoleh kebelakang melihat luhan yang berjalan sambil terus tersenyum menghampiri seorang lelaki yang duduk membelakanginya. Senyuman itu, senyuman yang hanya boleh dilihatnya. Ia tak mau orang lain juga mendapatkan senyuman tulus itu. -_-"

"sudah lama menungguku xiumin hyung?" samar –samar sehun mendengar suara luhan yang bertanya kepada lelaki yang dipanggil xiumin itu. Tunggu,,,, Xiumin? OMO xiumin hyung? 'Mengapa mereka berdua mesra sekali? Apa mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku? Bukankah xiu hyung sudah memiliki chen hyung? Apa ia juga menyembunyikan ini dari chen hyung?' batin sehun berkecamuk.

Dilihatnya, xiumin hanya mengangguk lalu menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu luhan. Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget saat luhan mengelus surai xiumin. Sehun benar-benar sudah sangat kesal sekarang dan Ia juga 'Cemburu'.

Yaaa .. Cemburu. Sehun cemburu. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak cemburu jika kekasihnya mengabaikannya dan bermesraan dengan orang lain. Ia alihkan lagi pandangannya menuju depan, berpikir apakah luhan hyungnya benar-benar berselingkuh?. Air matanya mulai berlomba – lomba ingin ingin segera keluar. Tapi ia menahannya, ia tak mau dianggap gila oleh mahasiswa lain karna menangis tiba-tiba. Huhh,, itu sungguh memalukan.

Sehun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar kantin, padahal makanannya belum habis. Mungkin ia tak nafsu lagi.

* * *

"Baekki hyung" sehun memanggil baekhyun yang saat ini sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"ne?" jawab baekhyun.

"aku ingin bertanya padamu hyung" ucap sehun menatap wajah baekhyun.

"bertanya apa?" baekhyun menjawab lagi.

"itu,, kau tahu ada hubungan apa antara luhan hyung dan xiumin hyung? Kupikir kau tahu karna kau sekelas dengan luhan hyung dan xiumin hyung"

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, ia menatap wajah sehun yang juga ikut berhenti dan berdiri disampingnya.

"eumm.. i-itu sehun-ah mereka itu emm mereka hanya berteman. bukankah kau tahu itu?" jawab baekhyun gugup.

"umm.. aku pikir juga begitu" jawab sehun sambil mengangguk. Meskipun ia masih ragu dengan jawaban baekhyun. Tapi ia akan mencoba percaya.

_'__mianhae sehun-ah' lirih baekhyun dalam hati._

* * *

Geurae Wolf Naega Wolf

Awooouu

Ah Saranghaeyo~

Sehun yang tengah berjalan sendiri ditrotoar merogoh saku bajunya untuk mengambil ponsel. Ada panggilan masuk dan itu dari….. Luhan. Sehun tersenyum sumringah dan langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

"ne luhannie hyung, wae?" seperti biasa, sehun selalu menggunakan nada cerianya saat luhan menelpon.

"sehun-ah" panggil luhan di sebrang sana.

"ne, ada apa hyung?" tanya sehun masih dengan senyumnya.

"…"

"hyung?" sehun memanggil luhan yang terdiam.

"ehemm.. aku ingin bicara sesuatu sehun-ah" jawab luhan setelah tersadar dari lamunannya –mungkin-.

"bicara apa hyung? Sepertinya serius sekali" sehun mengerutkan keningnya heran. Nada bicara luhan terdengar serius sekali. Bahkan ia tak memanggil sehun dengan panggilan sayang.

"kita harus berpisah"

DEG

Sehun membeku seketika. Ucapan luhan membuatnya tak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Matanya memanas, air matanya siap tumpah. dan mungkin saja memang sudah tumpah.

Yang benar saja, luhan mengajaknya putus? Itu benar-benar diluar dugaanya. Yang sehun tau, luhan sangat mencintainya. Menyayanginya lebih dari apapun.

"t-tapi kenapa h-hyung?" tanya sehun dengan isakan kecil yang berhasl lolos dari bibir mugilnya.

"aku menyukainya sehun"

JLEB

Lagi-lagi, ucapan luhan sangat-sangat menusuk hatinya. Luhan dengan tegasnya mengatakan itu. Apa ia tak berpikir bahwa yang diajaknya bicara saat ini adalah orang yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya?.

"apa xiumin hyung?" tanya sehun hati-hati dengan suara bergetar.

"kau tahu?"

Ternyata apa yang ada dipikiran sehun tadi benar, mereka menjalin hubungan. Bisa dikatakan luhan selingkuh.

"eumm.. tapi aku mencintaimu hyung" ucap sehun. Ia tak ingin melepas luhan. Sungguh.

"mianhae sehun-ah"

Tuttt..tuttt…tuttt

Luhan langsung menutup telponnya setelah mengatakan itu. Sehun masih berdiri ditengah trotoar yang sudah terlihat sepi. Kakinya lemas, ia tak mau melepas luhan. Tapi luhan melepasnya. Hatinya sakit. Sangat sakit. Bagaimana bisa luhan seperti itu? , itulah yang ada dipikiran sehun saat ini.

* * *

TBC dulu ahhh... mau buat readers sekalian penasaran. #emang ada?.

pendek lagi ya? . aku emng ngga bisa buat ngetik panjang sepanjang rel kereta mainan *eh.

maklumi aja ya.

kalo ngga ngena, banyak banget typo tolong dimaklumi juga. thanks for review di chap" sebelumnya.

see you next chap Guys ~


End file.
